War Stories: Downfall
by verycherrybaby
Summary: In the midst of war she will be the downfall.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So...what 3 years sin**ce **I've updated or posted anything at all here...I must say I am supremely sorry. Life caught up with me in some not so great ways. **

**Anyways, I have been writing some... and this is proof of that. However you might find that my writing style is a bit different. Experimenting you see my little darlings... :) **

**So here is a disclaim … I do not own Naruto ...but if I did...Asuma wouldn't be dead.**

My eyes open up to see a place that I am unfamiliar with. Its clean. White, like a hospital room only there aren't any windows and the lights are dim. I try sitting up, but its no use. I am strapped down to a shiny metal table.

"Hello?" I whisper. "Is anyone here?" I am answered by a violent scream. I shrink back into the icy table and it slowly dies down minutes later, then there's a thud.

"Hello?" I call out. My heart is pounding so loud I can hear it and I am so frightened, wondering. What is happening? Where am I? I begin to struggle against my restraints.

"You're awake." I stop moving and look at the door that has been opened by a man with silver hair and glasses.

I know him. With him here , I suspect I know where I am too. "Kabuto," I whisper,"what's going on?"

He gives me a wicked smirk before walking to a cabinet and opening it.

" I asked you a question!"

"One I don't feel obligated to answer." He takes out a syringe filled with blue liquid and flicks it before squeezing some out and walking towards me. "However, I feel you should know that you will be undergoing some changes."

"Changes? What are you..." and then it hit me, I was an experiment. A lab rat. They planned on mutating me and I was horrified at the idea. "For what?"

Again, he flashed that gruesome look only this time it was followed by the most menacing laugh I've ever heard."So you've already figured it out. Well you are the smart one aren't you?" He sounded as if he was trying to flatter me, but flattery didn't change anything. Flattery only meant what was coming could make me scream like the victim down the hall."Guess it couldn't hurt to tell you why," He positioned the tube of liquid poison near my wrist where there was a type f I.V."Otogakure made a truce with the Akatsuki, together we will destroy everything you have ever known."

I could feel my eyes widen, "and how do you plan to do that?" As bad as it may sound, I was curious. How did they plan to destroy my village? How did they plan to kill an entire nation of people? How did my being here tie into all this.

"With you of course my dear."

"Me?"

"In only a few hours you will be nothing more than a tool of my lord. Sweet Sakura-chan you will destroy your own village."

A tear slips from my eye. "No." They couldn't do this. They can't make me destroy my own. Its cruel! I can't let my hand be the one to end my friends' lives. "You can't do this!" I began to struggle again. Thrashing, trying to get away, wishing I could disappear. "Please no."

"Its too late Sakura, there is no turning back now." He pushed the blue liquid into my veins. I screamed.

…

Then, in mere minutes, my eyes closed.

**So...what do you think? Review? **

**Oh and be sure to check out the other stories that go with this you'll want to read those if you like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so surprised and happy about the responses I have gotten from this series. I hope that as time wears on it will get better and have more readers. **

**If you haven't started the other stories I strongly suggest you do, eventually they're all going to run together in some way. **

**Anyways...here is the second chapter of Downfall. **

**A VCB production.**

I don't know how long it has been since the first time I awoke here. I am not sure how long it was that I had been sleeping or how many more drugs had been pumped into my system.

I do know, however, that when my eyes opened again I was no longer strapped down, and my usual skirt, leggings, and simple red top were gone and in their place was a blue hospital gown. I do know that I was no longer covered in bruises and scars like when I had encountered Kabuto earlier. I can only assume this was what they wanted, for me to feel like nothing was wrong.

Slowly I push myself up. "Kabuto?" He is the only thing I know here. Unsafe as he is, he is the only one I know that can answer whatever it is I have to ask. After a few minutes of unbroken silence I finally stand. My legs are weak. This comes as no suprise to me, I've been laying down for I don't know how long without movement.

I take a step and fall to my knees and land on all fours. With a pained breath I try standing only to fail. I cannot support my own weight, not like this. I let myself fall flat and half crawl half squirm to the closest wall and sit myself up. Here on the floor I take a moment to re-evaluate what I think I'm doing. I know there's no chance for escape, not at this point. Even if I did manage it, how would I stop the inevitable?

Konoha will be destroyed, there is no denying that. The most dangerous criminals known to the Great Shinobi Nations have banned together to create a greater evil.

I pull my knees to my chest and put my head against them. This is all so confusing. I want to save them but I'm not sure how.

Just as I am contemplating the situation again to produce more options I hear footsteps and stop. My heart pounds as it did before. I never get this scared, or maybe its not terror that runs through me, but nervousness about who it could be. It could be any one of them. Kabuto, Orochimaru himself, or maybe even Pein, Kisame.

When I look up though, what I see shocks me. I am frozen.

Red eyes blaze down at me and it feels as if they have taken over my soul. I know this man. "S-sasuke?" I manage to stutter out.

His brows furrow. " No. You have mistaken me for my foolish brat of a brother." My eyes widen. This must be him. The infamous Itachi Uchiha. The man who, single handedly, took out an entire clan of people.

I can feel my mouth run dry, my tongue feels two times too big and I bite it, scared of possibly insulting this powerful man who once was honored by an entire village and now feared by 5 nations.

"I-itachi."

"Yes little cherry blossom. Itachi."

"Please. Don't kill me."

"I'm not here to harm you. I am here to take you to them."

"To who?"

"Your new leaders."

"My new lea-," Orochimaru and Pein. "Of course."

He walks to a large cabinet across the room. "First, you should put on something more suitable to wear."

I take deep breath and nod, thankful for the broken eye contact. Almost immediatly though I am wondering how I am going to get up and get to them let alone how I'm going to be able to dress.

He lays something on the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll leave you to dress."He makes his way to the door.

"Wait!Don't...please."

"A gentlemen always leaves the room when a lady is changing."

"Well as gentlemanly as a criminal like you may be...I might need some help." He turns back around and walks to me.

"Help?"

"I can't stand. I've been immobile for too long."

As if he completely understands he nods and picks me up and carries me to my table and sets me on top of it. "Would you like me to help you get them on or do you think you can handle it from here."

"I'll be ok I think. Thank you."

He nods again and begins to walk away, before leaving he turns his head to the side to speak. "Just call my name when you are through, Sakura."

I blink in shock as he leaves closing the door behing him. He knows who I am. I shake my head. Why shouldn't he know? I am the prisoner chosen to destroy what was once his village too. He is one of my captors, and I am just a tool to be used as they see fit.

...

And in their eyes, I am just the downfall.

**Hope you all enjoyed. :)**


End file.
